


You Better Be Dead

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, drunk, gerard is a good man, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Gerard did not appreciate the wake up call.





	You Better Be Dead

Gerard had been enjoying a particularly glorious dream, involving giant marshmallows, chocolate, and a young David Bowie when he was interrupted by his phone. His let his eyes open; squinting at the light the screen let off, unable to actually read it yet, and giving a yawn as he answered it. “Hello?” someone better be dying- it had been a long time since he’d been on call, he was no longer used to being abruptly woken up. The voice that replied was clearly upset- drunk, but upset. “M’ sorry, I…can you pick me up?” Gerard rubbed his eyes with one hand, keeping his phone to his ear with his other; it was Luke. “Yeah…what time is it? And why can’t you get a cab?” Gerard yawned again as he spoke; reluctantly getting out of bed to collect his partner. “Because…someone threw up on me in the fucking club, and none of the cabs will take me home because who would I smell like vomit and cheap beer, and I’ve ripped my jacket and-” Gerard shushed his partner, putting his phone on speaker so he could put his jeans on- mentally cursing himself for sleeping in boxers because for some reason it took way more effort to put jeans on at 3am. “It’s okay Marshmallow, I’ll come pick you up. Are you alone?” Gerard heard Luke sniff before answering “Yeah. Everyone left earlier, but I didn’t want to and- I wish I had, I just wanna come home I don’t wanna sit on the side walk like a fucking prostitute.” Gerard couldn’t help but smirk at the latter half of his sentence, putting his shoes on as he replied “It’s alright, I’ll come and get you, and you can have a shower and some water and you’ll feel better, okay?” he heard his partner sniffle again, before giving him a reluctant “alright.” Gerard grabbed a jumper, and his keys- replying as he picked his phone up, jumper balanced on his arm “I’d rather stay on the phone if you’re on your own.” He confessed, closing the door behind him, and locking it. “Yeah. I think I’d prefer that to just sitting here anyway. I wish I’d stayed at home.” Gerard chuckled as he sat himself in his car, docking the phone and letting it connect to his Bluetooth. “We all do stupid things, it doesn’t mean you have to stop going out. Maybe just go to nicer clubs where people are less prone to scattering their bodily fluids.” Luke gave a sniff, comforted by Gerard's voice, even if he wasn’t next to him. “I love you.” Gerard smiled, looking to his phone. “So much. I promise I’ll be with you soon.” 

Because of the time of night, it didn’t take Gerard long to get to Luke- who practically flew into the car. Once in, he pulled his shirt off and abandoned it on the back seat. Gerard nodded to the floor of the car. “jumper down there. You were right, by the way. You smell awful.” Luke looked down, and picked up the hoodie, putting it on as he spoke; voice slightly muffled by fabric. “I know, I just want to go home and shower until Christmas.” Luke closed his eyes, enjoying the clean jumper, and the warmth of the cars heating as well as the general presence of Gerard. “You’ll feel better in the morning. You sounded a lot drunker on the phone.” Luke pulled his legs onto the seat hugging his knees as he spoke “I’ve sobered up. I just want to shower and cuddle.” Gerard flicked his eyes loosely to his partner, letting them return to the road after a brief moment. “I’m happy to oblige.” 

Luke leaned against the wall once inside the house, so he could take his shoes off as he spoke “Will you shower with me?” Gerard was taking his own shoes off as he replied “Of course, did something happen you aren’t telling me? You seem a little off.” Luke shook his head loosely “No, I just…I don’t know, I’ve had fuckboys flirting with me all night, and drunk people spilling drinks and throwing up on me and I just missed you. It’s more fun going clubbing with you. Honestly, I would have had more fun watching a movie in pyjamas with you then I did tonight.” Gerard chuckled at him, and took a step to his partner, pulling him into a loose hug. “Don’t hug me, you’ll smell like vomit.” Luke muttered, making no effort to pull away. “I don’t care. I’m going to shower anyway, remember?”   
After an incredibly long shower, Luke crawled into bed beside Gerard- who put an arm around him. “Feeling better?” Luke nodded loosely against Gerard chest, enjoying the heat radiating from him. “Good.” Gerard kissed the top of his head, and ran his hand up and down his partners back. “Thank you for picking me up.” Luke mumbled, putting a hand on Gerard's chest, beside his own face and enjoying the slight scratchiness of hair. “Don’t worry about it. You can make it up to me with sex.” Luke closed his eyes, letting himself smile. “Perv.”


End file.
